This invention relates in general to the modified propagation of energy pulses through a solid state material and is related to the invention disclosed and claimed in copending U.S. application, Ser. No. 07/955,800, filed Oct. 2, 1992, owned in common by the assignee of record herein.
According to the disclosure in the foregoing copending application, an energy pulse from a detonator usually causes propagation of a detonation wave through a body of explosive material at a self-sustained detonation velocity increased beyond its otherwise established limits by shock waves propagated more rapidly than the detonation wave. Such shock waves are propagated at a higher velocity through one or more smooth-bored or threaded channels formed in the body of explosive material. It is already known that blockage of a channel internally of an explosive body causes the shock wave in the channel to ignite the explosive at the end of the cavity. If the channel is periodically interrupted, periodic ignition occurs to cause an increase in the effective detonation velocity beyond that accomplished with a smooth continuous channel. Unfortunately, such velocity increase is accompanied by pressure oscillations not present in a continuous, open channel type arrangement.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a channel cavity arrangement in a solid-state explosive to increase the self-sustaining material consuming velocity of an energy pulse. An additional object is to effect such velocity increase without excessive pressure oscillations.